


Soulmate

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunny: Martouf: What if only Lantash was an ashrak and they figured it out and he chose to un-blend to save Martouf. How does Martouf handle no longer being blended with Lantash? What does he do?</p><p>Note: I am assuming they mean 'zatarc' and not 'ashrak'</p><p>Note: Starts out very angsty, but will eventually get better. I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Was meant to be written for the "Stargate Second Lives" on DW, but I didn't get it finished in time. 
> 
> Attempted to import this from Symbiotica (http://tokra.fandomnet.com/viewstory.php?sid=403) so if anything looks weird or is missing, that is why! 
> 
> Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice
> 
> ~ is internal speech

**"All right - Lantash is in the stasis tank, and the wound in Martouf's throat is almost healed." Ren'al says, running the healing device over him one more time. "You can wake him up."**

Anise gives Martouf an injection, and he stirs slowly on the operation bed. She runs a scanner over him. " **He's completely healed, and except for a few lasting changes to his biochemistry, which is normal after being a host, he is again a normal human."**

Martouf groans, and suddenly he sits up, his eyes wide with fear. "Lantash! Where is Lantash!" He touches his neck, then stares at Anise and Ren'al, before demanding. "What did you do to him! I told you I wouldn't let you remove him!" 

 **"Martouf, we had to. Lantash explained it to you. He had been made a zatarc, and it would only have been a matter of time before the programming took over and he either tried to kill someone, or himself - and thus you. He wanted you to live, and this was the only way.** " Anise explains, patiently.

"Live! I don't want to live without him! Why didn't you let him kill us both? At least I wouldn't be alone now." He looks devastated. "So alone..." He puts his hands to his head and hides his face.

" **It will take some time to adjust, of course, but if you find you do not wish to remain alone, and decides to help the Tok'ra by becoming a host again, there will be other symbiotes in need, no doubt.** " Ren'al tells him.

Suddenly Martouf looks up and demands of her. "I want to see him. Now!" 

" **Of course.** " Anise says. " **Come.** "

Martouf follows her to the stasis chamber and looks on as she pushes a button, activating a small camera that shows the interior. Lantash is in there. He looks unharmed, and does not move. He looks asleep - or dead. Martouf knows, intellectually he is in stasis, but it is nonetheless hard. He puts his hand against the glass. "Lantash..." He closes his eyes, whispering. "I love you, and I miss you..." He turns to Anise. "How is he? Can he ever come out of stasis?" 

She looks at him, not really wanting to say this. " **He is alive, and as long as he is in stasis, the programming will not kick in and make him kill himself. Martouf...right now we know too little about the zatarc programming to say if we will ever be able to treat him. The odds are not good, but...** "

Martouf just nods and takes another look at Lantash in the stasis chamber. Anise put a comforting hand on his shoulder, before turning off the camera and she then leads Martouf out of the room, back to his quarters. He just climbs into bed and hugs his pillow, not saying anything. 

 

* * *

" **Welcome, Major Carter.** " Garshaw says. " **We appreciate you coming.** "

"Dad told me about what had happened...what you did one month ago, without informing me." Sam looks angry. "I told you I wanted to know how they were doing!"

" **We apologize, but there was nothing to report, other than that the extraction was successful.** " Ren'al tells her. 

"How is Martouf?" 

" **Physically, he is fine.** " Anise says. 

"Dad said he's not eating much - and that he's tried to kill himself." 

" **True. It is to be expected. There is always a period to get used to being alone again.** " Anise admits. " **The injuries from his suicide attempt has been tended to.** "

Sam looks at her, shaking her head slowly at this. "Be honest with me. I may not remember everything from Jolinar, but I do remember that it's not usually good to separate host and symbiote when they have been together for a longer period of time."

Anise looks at Garshaw and Ren'al, then nods. " **That is correct. Martouf has been Lantash's host for over 20 years. After even a fraction of that time, the loneliness after separation can be so bad that the host refuses to live. After many years...it is not surprising, what Martouf is going through. However, he is strong, and we had hoped he would be able to make it.** "

" **It would help him if he would accept another symbiote, but he will not.** " Ren'al points out. 

Sam glares at her. "Well you can hardly expect him to just do that. Martouf and Lantash are much closer friends even than most Tok'ra. I don't think he could ever replace Lantash. By the way, how is Lantash?"

" **He is in stasis, and we, to be honest, have no great hopes that we will ever be able to undo the programming.** " Anise tells her, apologetically. 

" **Regardless, we invited you in the hopes that you could help Martouf. It is well known that he...had a special appreciation of you.** " Garshaw says. 

 

* * *

"Martouf?" Sam asks, nervously, as she sticks her head into his room. 

He looks up from where he is sitting on his bed, and she is stricken by how pale and thin he is - and how pained he looks. He does smile a little bleakly as he sees her. "Samantha. Please, come in." 

"Hi...how are you doing? Dad says you're not feeling so hot."

He nods slowly. "He is correct. I do not 'feel so hot', as you say."

"I'm sorry about Lantash. It's strange he's not here, that it's just you. I...miss him."

"Yes." Martouf is quiet for a long time.

"Sorry. I'm an idiot." She sits down on the bed beside him. "I can't imagine what you're going through. I mean, I was devastated when Jolinar died, but I didn't really know her. To lose someone that close to you...it must be as bad as losing your spouse."

"Losing Rosha and Jolinar was terrible, and both Lantash and I were deeply heartbroken for months - even years after there would be moments we were sad. This...losing Lantash...I assure you, it is many times worse. I feel...as if I am only a half person, as if the best part of me is missing. I don't feel like getting out of bed, eating, doing anything. What is the point? Lantash is not there to experience it with me." 

Sam nods, feeling very sorry for him. "At least...at least he's not dead. Maybe...maybe they'll find a way to break the programming."

"Anise and Ren'al doesn't think so. He could as well be dead - and I should be dead with him."

"Martouf, don't talk like that. Lantash wanted you to live!"

"I don't want to live! He can't have been himself when he made that decision - or maybe they forced him."

"You don't believe that."

"What makes you think you know what I believe? What I want? Why do everyone think they know that? I don't want this." He sounds agitated, then despairs again." Why didn't they put us both in stasis, together? They could have."

"I don't know, Martouf, but I do know that you can't continue like this. Please, come with me, and get something to eat?"

Martouf looks at her for a moment, then nods. 

 

* * *

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Sam smiles at him, as they walk into his quarters after eating. 

They had spent much of the afternoon talking, and Martouf did indeed seem to be doing a little better. 

"Samantha, it was very kind of you to come and visit. I..." He looks at her, then slowly leans in, touching his lips to hers, tentatively. 

Sam is surprised at first, but quickly recover, returning the kiss. For a moment, it grows more passionate, then Martouf suddenly ends it, pulling away. 

"What is it?" Sam asks. 

"Sorry." He shakes his head. "I can't do this."

"I thought...that you had feelings for me." Sam looks unhappy. "You said so, shortly before they discovered you were zatarcs."

"I do. I love you!" He looks at her, an intense look in his eyes. Then he looks down. "I love you very much, but...but I cannot do this." 

"Why?"

"Lantash. He fell in love with you first. Don't you understand? I can't kiss you, or anything. Can't have a relationship with you. It would be...would be betraying him." 

 


	2. Hope - and a Daring Mission

Sam had spent a few more days in the Tok'ra tunnels, trying to cheer up Martouf. It helped a little bit, and he would talk with her, and eat a little, which was more than he did with anyone else. Still, there was no question that he went directly back into depression as soon as she left the room. Sam was very worried when she had to return to Earth. It was more than obvious that Martouf missed Lantash very very much, and that he did not want to live without his...soulmate. 

She went to see Anise, before leaving for Earth. 

"Anise, is there no change? No new discovery that might cure Lantash?" Sam asks. 

Anise is quiet for a moment, then shakes her head. " **No, I'm afraid not. I do have some leads, but without more information into where in the brain the programming happens exactly, or how it is done, there isn't really much I can do.** " 

"It's really too bad Martouf don't remember which Goa'uld did this." Sam observes. 

" **Yes, however, as you know he has some memory loss from that period, no doubt caused by the Goa'uld who programmed Lantash as a zatarc. We have tried helping him with a memory recall device, several...** " 

They are interrupted by Martouf who comes running into the room. "I remembered!" He looks agitated.

" **Remembered what?** " Anise wonders. 

"Which Goa'uld took us! That means you can help Lantash, right?" 

" **Yes, perhaps, if we can get to his experimental data.** " Anise looks thoughtful. 

"Who is it?" Sam asks. 

"Apophis. He's desperate to avenge himself on both Lantash and myself, the Tok'ra in general, and most of all the Tau'ri, because of his original downfall, and after that, what we said on Netu and how we tricked him, causing him to be punished by Sokar." 

" **That makes sense.** " Anise says.

"It does." Sam agrees. 

" **But with Sokar's fleet and domains, Apophis is dangerous. We cannot get an operative there to steal his data on the zatarc programming. It is simply too dangerous! I am sorry, Martouf.** " She looks apologetic. 

"Then I am going myself. You can't deny me this! Like this, I'm no use to the Tok'ra anyway." 

Anise frows and is about to say something, when Sam interrupts. "I'm going with you." 

 

* * *

It had taken some arguing, but Sam and Martouf - with some relucatant support from Anise - had managed to convince the Council to let them go and try to steal the data from Apophis's laboratory. Sam had gotten permission from Stargate Command as well, as they were interested in the data as well. 

"Okay, how do we do this? You can't exactly pretend to be a Goa'uld without Lantash, and Apophis knows how we look in any case." Sam says. 

"We will think of something, I am sure." Martouf answers, feeling more confident with the prospect of being able to finally do something to take him closer to his goal of reblending with Lantash. 

 

* * *

Sam and Martouf went to the planet where Martouf and Lantash had been caugth. They were dressed very modestly, as common slaves. Martouf had allowed his beard to grow for more than a week, while they discussed with the Council, so that would serve to hid him. Both he and Sam had also coloured their hair black, to look more like the locals on that world. 

"It's really strange seeing you with a beard." Sam says in a low voice, as they walks through the village in the early evening, looking for a place to sneak into the castle where Martouf was sure the lab was. 

"Believe me, I don't like it anymore than you do - and I hate having to shave also. It is just one more thing reminding me Lantash is not with me, to control its growth." He looks unhappy. 

"I think maybe we can get over the wall there." Sam says, pointing to a place where the trees grow close. "If we can avoid being seen - and I have no idea how to get back out afterwards."

"Let me go in alone. I will find a way out, if there is one."

"When did you get so willing to take insane risks?"

"I've always were a little like that. I was willing to go down to Netu alone, remember?" He gives her a wry smile.

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"Of course, then I wasn't alone. I haven't been alone for more than 20 years. Now I am, so I have nothing to lose." He looks unhappy. 

"Stop that! We'll get the data, and Lantash will be cured, and you'll be together again." Sam insists, thinking how wonderful that will be - and that maybe then they can all be together. "And don't even think I'm going to let you go alone, because I'm not!" 

Martouf looked at her for a moment, then he nodded slowly. "Very well. I am unwilling to risk your life as well, but I will not say no to your offer." He pointed to some bushes and trees nearby. "We can hide there until nightfall." 

 

* * *

It was very dark, and none of the moons were up. Martouf had climbed up into the tree neares the wall, followed by Sam, and he was not crawling along a branch that stretched almost to the wall, while she waited further in, since the branch could likely not carry both of them. 

He made a jump, and landed on the top of the wall, swaying a little, but managing to regain his footing. He looked around again, and listened for a while, but they did not seem to have been heard. He motioned at Sam. 

She repeated what he had done, and soon she was standing on the wall beside him. They looked around, on guard, for a little while longer, then both allowed themselves to slide to the ground, inside the courtyard. 

They were at the far end, and no guards were near. They hurried, following the wall, keeping in the shadows, and reached some buildings that turned out to be storage sheds. At this late time, no one was around, and they snuck inside. After some searching, they found clothes that was typical for slaves that worked in the kitchen, and put it on. 

Now better disguised, they found one of the service corridor, used for when slaves were bringing food and other things into the castle, and followed it. 

"Do you have any idea where the lab is?" Sam whispers, as they hides out behind some large pieces of art. Jaffa had shown up a few minutes ago, and had passed them without discovering them, but they did not feel confident to leave their hiding place just yet. 

Martouf frowned, then shook his head. "No, not really. I am fairly certain it is in the other end of the castle, but that is all."

Sam nodded. "Figures."

 

* * *

They had managed to make their way to the other end of the castle, though it had taken them several hours. Twice they had almost been discovered, and once they had been forced to walk completely in the open, passed some Jaffa that was sitting and joking and playing some sort of game. Fortunately, they had just looked towards them once, and then Martouf had put his arm around Sam and smiled sheepishly at the Jaffa. They had laughed rancously, assuming he was one of the male slaves who had gotten lucky, and was having a late-night hot date with a slave girl. 

Finally, they made it into a corridor Martouf felt he recognized, and soon they had located the lab. 

They opens the door, just a crack, and gazes inside. 

"Damn." Sam whispers. "There's someone in here." She nods in the direction of the back of the room, where she had just spotted movement. 

Martouf nods, and answers in a low voice. "Yes, probably the Goa'uld scientist shares your propensity for working on projects at all times of the day. How unfortunate."

Sam rolls her eyes. "Not you too! The Colonel always complains about that. So, what do we do? Do you know if there is an alarm he can activate?"

"Not if we're fast enough!" Martouf pushes the door open and sneaks inside, and Sam has not option but to follow him, which she does, shaking her head. 

They get to within maybe 15 feet before the Goa'uld realises someone is there - probably detecting the combined weak naquadah signatures from Martouf and Sam, though they are not yet close enough to feel him. 

" **Who's there? I told you to never come in here without my specific order!** " He spots them. " **Human slaves. Are you here to clean? Go away! My equipment and apparatuses are too sensitive for your to mess around in here!** " 

Sam marvelled for a moment at how similar he was to human scientists, including his fear of the cleaning personnel damaging his devices. Then she and Martouf pulled out their zats at the same time and shot him, felling him and killing him. 

Martouf grabs then hand device from him, then shoots him one more time, disintegrating him. "This can come in handy." He stuffs it in a pocket. 

"Do you know how to use it without Lantash?"

"Of course - he may be better at it, but I have long since learned to do so, and I have enough naquadah in my blood for it to react to me, even if not as much as you have...and not like when Lantash is with me. I hate not being able to sense the Goa'uld and the Jaffa. It feels like I am missing a sense. And it reminds me again of how much I miss Lantash, and how worthless I feel without him." Martouf adds the last part of the sentence in a whisper. 

"You'll have him back. Come, we need to find the data on the zatarc process and get out of here, for you to become Lantash's host again!"


	3. A Choice

After searching through the lab and looking through the computers, they finally found the data they needed. Martouf had just put in a crystal to upload the data to, when they heard someone yelling from behind. 

Sam and Martouf both jumps for safety, seconds before a staff blast zings the area they had been standing in moments before. 

"Three Jaffa!" Sam says, after sticking her head out to look. 

"I see them." Martouf puts on his hand device, while Sam shoots after one of the Jaffa with her zat. The second shot hits, and the Jaffa goes down. By now, Martouf has his hand device on, and he shoots a shock wave at the surprised Jaffa. While it is not as strong as the shockwaves Lantash would make the device send out, nor hit the Jaffa squarely on, it still throws them to the floor. 

While the Jaffa are momentarilly incapacitated, Sam and Martouf quickly shoot them three times with their zats, disintegrating them. 

"That was close!"

"Yes. If Lantash had been with me, I would have sensed them before." Martouf looks sad and reproachful. 

"Don't worry, we survived, and you'll soon have him back."

They goes back to the computer and quickly download the information about the zatarc process, then Martouf hides the crystal and they start on the way back. 

* * *

They have two narrow misses with the Jaffa, but make it out of the palace, and out into the courtyard. 

"What now? We can't get up to the wall without something to climb on, and there does not seem to be any trees that grows close enough on the inside." Sam observes. 

"No...but what about that shed over there? Do you not think we can jump from the roof to the wall, and then slide down?"

"Yes, maybe..." Sam looks worriedly at it. "Though it looks pretty dangerous. It's a difficult climb, and an even worse jump, but...I guess we don't have a choice." She shrugs. "Ok." 

They hurry to the shed, and Sam lets Martouf use her for climbing up on the bottom of the roof of the shed, and he then clings to it with one hand, while helping pull her up. They manage, just, and make their way slowly to the top of the slippery roof, then slide along it to the very end.

They both looks down. It is a long drop and the wall is narrow. 

"I'll go first." Martouf decides, then suddenly turns and gives Sam a quick kiss, before sliding down as far as he can reach, then hanging in his arms, swings towards the wall and jumps. 

Sam looks on, scares, as he almost misses, but manages to grab hold of the top of the wall at the last moment. For a few seconds he just hangs there, then manages to drag himself up. Somewhat shaken, he looks up at her, and tries to smile his inscrutable smile.  

"Careful!" Sam hisses.

"Relax, I am fine." He smiles wider. "Though I am pleased over your concern for me."

Sam rolls her eyes, and allows herself to slide down the roof and jumps towards the wall. 

She lands on top of it, but sways and is just about to fall when Martouf grabs her and pulls her to him, steadying her. 

"Thanks." Sam says, as she is standing flush against him. She blushes a little and looks at him, enjoying the feeling of his body so close to hers. 

He nods. "We better hurry before the Jaffa sees us." 

"Of course." Sam agrees, and they allow themselves to slide down from the wall. 

They make it, and runs for a cluster of bushes, where they hide until they are sure all is quiet. 

In the early morning, they sneak back to the Stargate, and slip through it, undetected. It would not have been long before their tampering in the lab, and the dead Goa'uld and Jaffa would be discovered, so they were very relieved when they stepped out on the safe world, before going on to the Tok'ra base world. 

* * *

"What did you find? Can you remove the zatarc-programming from Lantash?" Martouf asks, eagerly, hopefully. 

" **Yes...it seems it is possible, but...** " Anise says slowly, looking uncomfortable.

"What's the problem?" Sam asks. 

" **Turning a symbiote into a zatarc is...experimental, it would seem, because it is not as simple as it is with a human. A symbiote has both normal memory, and genetic memory, and in order for the zatarc programming to be effective, it has to change both.** "

"And this means what?" Martouf asks, now very worried. 

" **That if we are to remove the programming, it will be difficult. It seems the only way to do so, is to damage the section of both types of memory, which contains the programming. It is a very small area, and if we are successful, he should only lose few memories, eventually.** "

"Eventually?"" Sam gives her a suspicious look. "What does that mean?" 

" **That he will almost certainly be unable to access most of his memories - both genetic and otherwise - for a period of time.** "

"How long a period?" Martouf asks. 

" **Uncertain, but at least several months, perhaps as long as one year.** "

"And then he'll be fine? What's the problem. Do it!" Sam urges.

"I agree." Martouf says. 

" **There are some complications.** " Anise looks apologetic. " **In order to affect his genetic memory in the correct way, and also to avoid it being updated with what he holds in his brain, before that can be deprogrammed, we will need to damage his ability to access parts of his genetic memory. It is a temporary injury, and it will heal, however there will be damage to some surrounding tissues. That, too, will heal, but it will be to a critical part of his body, meaning he will need a host to survive while it heals. A healing chamber will not be enough.** "

"That is not a problem. I will be his host during this period as well, of course." Martouf insists. 

" **You do not understand...he will probably only be able to access the oldest part of his genetic memory - that which we have all inherited from Egeria. Not only that, but it will likely only be the part that is not changed by Egeria, as that is an...overlaying effect.** "

"I see." Martouf says, then nods. "It does not matter. I will have him back, and in at most a year, he will be fully healed, have his memories back, and be himself. I will be his host." 

" **In that case I shall prepare the procedure. He will be able to take a host if he does so immediately after the treatmeant, so you must be ready.** " Anise smiles, reassuringly. " **You are a very good friend. Lantash is lucky that he has you.** "

"Wait...what's the problem? What does all of this mean?" Sam asks, not understanding. "So, Lantash will have amnesia for some time...months, maybe as long as a year, but then he'll be fine? All injuries will have healed?"

"Yes, that is what it means." Martouf confirms. 

"Then...why are you reacting like this?" 

" **Because if Lantash only has the memories that are inherited from before Egeria, then he will be...** "

"Oh, my god. He'll be a Goa'uld." Sam suddenly understands. 

" **Yes, probably.** " Anise says. " **Martouf, are you sure of this? No one will think less of you if you do not want to do this. Volunteering to be host to...a Goa'uld, even for just a year.** " She shudders. " **None of us can imagine that.** " 

"Of course I am sure. It is Lantash's only chance. I cannot and will not live without him. Even if he becomes...more like a Goa'uld, for a period of time, then that is a small offer. He will become himself, I will have him back." Martouf smiles, looking more happy than he has done for a very long time.

"Martouf..." Sam starts, putting a hand on his arm. 

"I will be fine, Samantha. I do not truly believe Lantash will become Goa'uld during this time. Such is not his personality - regardless of which memories he has. However..." He turned to Anise. "There is one thing I must ask of you - please guarantee that Lantash and I do not...escape or otherwise get the opportunity to endanger the Tok'ra or others, during this time." 

" **I promise. You will be guarded, and if it is deemed necessary, kept in a holding cell.** " Anise assures him. 

 


	4. Martouf host to Lantash - again

" **Lie down, please, Martouf. We will be bringing Lantash the moment his treatment is finished. He will need to take a host within 10 minutes to be strong enough to do so, so please be ready.** " Anise tells him. 

"I am ready." Martouf says, lying down on the bed. 

"You're sure about this?" Sam asks, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. 

"Very sure." 

She nods. "All right. I'll be here for you. Both of you." She leans in and gives him a quick kiss. 

A few moments later, Anise, Ren'al, and Sok'han comes into the room and Sam takes a few steps back. Anise carries a tray with low sides, and some water sloshing in it. A large symbiote is in it as well, obviously Lantash. He makes some weak squeals. Ren'al and Sok'han carries healing devices. 

Sam watches on, somewhat uncomfortable, as Anise places the symbiote on Martouf's chest. He just has time to open his mouth before the symbiote slides inside, fast, despite being weakened. 

An expression of pain and discomfort crosses his face, then his eyes flash as the last part of the symbiote slides inside and connects completely to Martouf's circulatory and nervous system. 

" **The transference is complete.** " Ren'al observes. " **Lantash is stronger than expected, and he has managed to connect himself completely, without assistance." She runs the healing device over the area a few more times. "I have healed up the damage to Martouf, so Lantash does not have to use energy on doing that.** "

"How are they?" Sam asks, worried. 

" **Alive, and they will survive and be completely well.** " Ren'al says.

"What about Lantash's memory - how much can he access?" 

" **That I cannot say. We will know when they wake up.** " 

Sam nods, and sits down to wait with the others. 

* * *

~Lantash! You are back with me!~ Martouf tells his symbiote as soon as he wakes up and senses him. ~I have misses you so much!~ He hugs him warmly. 

~ **Who are you?** ~ Lantash asks warily. 

~You host. Martouf. Don't you remember me?~

~ **Of course I do! I remember taking a host a very short while ago. You, obviously, and if I cared to I would have found your name. Why are you talking to me? My host should not be talking to me. You're supposed to cease to exist when I take you!** ~ Lantash sounds aggravated. 

Martouf rolls his eyes - mentally, as he was not in control. ~Well, obviously I'm still here, so someone's been lying to you! You're right that you just took me as host - but I've been your host before. For 20 years, actually. Check my memories.~

~ **I think I would remember it if I had had a host before, but I have not!** ~

~You have memory loss. Don't you register some damage to your body?~

Lantash is quiet for some time. ~ **Yes. I do, but I can heal it. No doubt someone attacked me before I managed to take you as my host.** ~

~I volunteered. Other Tok'ra carried you to me, and allowed you to slide into my mouth and then take me as your host.~

~ **Lies! What little I know of the Tok'ra tell me they are traitors! Why would they help me? More importantly, why would you volunteer? You are not sick, so it can only have been your wish to serve me, your god. Now, shut up so I don't have to punish you. Someone else is bothering me.** ~

"Martouf?" Lantash opens his eyes and flashes them, looking at the woman who is looking at him, worried. "Lantash." She corrects herself. 

" **Yes? What is it, woman?** " He looks closer at her. " **I have seen you before.** "

~Her name is Samantha, and we love her!~ Martouf tells him. ~We want her to be our mate!~

"Of course, you have! I'm Samantha Carter. Sam. You and Martouf call me Samantha." Sam insists. 

~ **She is pleasing to look at, and I would not mind taking my pleasure from her, but why would I want to be mated to a human?** ~ Lantash looks at her again, unable to hide his interest. " **Samantha. Yes, I believe I remember you.** " He sits up, giving her a charming smile. 

Anise and Ren'al step in. 

" **We need to examine them.** " Anise tells her. " **Please give us time and space to do so. We will call you later.** " 

Sam nods and leaves the room. She is still worried, but at least Lantash seems to remember her? 

Ren'al scans Lantash and Martouf with a healing device. " **How much do you remember?** "

" **I am well. I do not need your assistance or your concern.** " He glares at Ren'al. " **Let me go.** "

" **Soon. We need to know how much you remember first. Do you know who you are?** "

* * *

" **From what we can tell, Lantash knows very little except his name. He seems to have some vague memories about some of us, you in particular, Major Carter, but not very much. He has not looked at Martouf's memories yet.** " Anise explains.

" **Physically, he is better than we had expected. Even if these injuries are slower healed than most, he should be completely healed - and have his memories back in full - in no more than 9-10 months.** " Ren'al adds. 

"That's great news." Sam smiles, relieved. "What about Martouf?" 

" **We have not been able to talk to him. Lantash will not give him control, but as far as we can tell, he is not actually surpressing him, just not letting him have control. That is a surprise, and much better than what we had hoped for. It is puzzling, because if Lantash does not have either his own memories, nor the altered ones from Egeria, then he should be a Goa'uld. He is, in some ways, but he seems to be a fairly...kind one...if you can say that.** " Anise observes. " **He does not remember he is a Tok'ra, though. He believes they are traitors, and since we told him we are Tok'ra, he started yelling at us and insisted we let him go.** "

"What will you do?"

" **He has been placed in a comfortable holding cell. It is like a normal room, but with a force field preventing him from leaving. He cannot harm anyone, and he cannot escape. We will try to talk to him some more, perhaps let some of his friends talk to him, in the hope of triggering his memories quicker, but that is all we can do. Short of a sarcophagus, this particular tissue cannot heal any faster than it does on its own.** " Ren'al adds. 

"I want to see him. Them. Alone."

" **I do not believe that would be wise. He is not himself.** " Ren'al tells her.

"You said yourself that he remembers me. A little, at least."

" **Yes, he does. To some degree.** " Anise admits.

"Then wouldn't I be the perfect choice to try and make him remember?"

Anise nods slowly. " **Maybe. We shall discuss it with the Council.** "

* * *

~You're planning to escape! Stop doing that! We can't get out, and we don't want to. Not until you have your memories back. We'd just do something we would regret. We can't risk harming the other Tok'ra. Or Samantha.~ Martouf insists. 

~ **I told you not to disturb me! I will get out, and I will get the empire I deserve! For now I don't care about the Tok'ra. If they bother me, I will eradicate them. Hm, Samantha...yes, I will bring her. She will be quite satisfying as a sexslave - or perhaps even a concubine, until I can get a queen. Perhaps I will implant her with one. Yes, I think that would be perfect!** ~ Lantash rambles on about his dreams. 

~You will not harm the Tok'ra, and most certainly not Samantha! She will not want to be a sexslave, nor will she want to be host to a Goa'uld!~

~ **How are you going to stop me, human? If you are nice, I will let you feel the pleasure when I mate with her.** ~ Lantash leers. ~ **I think you deserve that, for being so accommodating and volunteering.** ~ He grins. 

~This is not how you are! Please look at my memories. You are Tok'ra. Not Goa'uld.~ Martouf repeats. 

~ **Later, perhaps. If I get bored. Right now I am busy planning my empire, so please shut up and be a nice host.** ~

Martouf frowns mentally, not sure how he shall reach Lantash. At least his symbiote is not punishing him or surpressing him. He is just not allowing him control, but he still answers when he speaks to him - and he speaks to Martouf now and then of his own choice. It is odd, but at least somewhat encouraging.


	5. Escape

It had been several days. Lantash refused to talk to the other Tok'ra, and he kept plotting his escape and how to get the 'empire he justly deserved'. He also kept talking to Martouf, and seemed to have stopped even thinking it strange that he did so, even if he didn't admit it to the other Tok'ra. He didn't want them to think he was like them in this area, and he also didn't let Martouf have control, though he neither punished him nor stopped him from experiencing the world around him. 

In short, he was being Goa'uld in some areas, and very much not in others, and this was what confused Martouf. If he couldn't access any of his own memory, and not any of what he got from Egeria either - at least the altered part from Egeria - then he could only get the very ancient part from the ancestors before Egeria. That it seemed he could access. Why, then, was he not completely Goa'uld? He seemed to like talking to Martouf, and almost trust him, like a friend. 

Was this some undefiniable part because unconsciously he did remember being Tok'ra? Having Martouf as host? Or just because this was his personality, and that could not be completely changed by even memory loss? Because Martouf discovered that Lantash very much seemed like the same person - hot temper, but kind and thoughtful - just, affected by the desire for power, which he otherwise did not have. Or was that a facade, like his pretending not to talk to Martouf? Because he knew how a Goa'uld should behave, and he was terrified of finding he was really Tok'ra - or that the Tok'ra were somehow Goa'uld, trying to trick him into revealing himself as Tok'ra. Martouf suspected that was part of it. 

Today Samantha had visited and talked to them for a little while. Lantash had been his most charming, and had even agreed to relay a greeting from Martouf, when she asked about him. Jacob/Selmak and Malek had been there the whole time, guarding them, and she had only been allowed to stay for a little time, but it had been wonderful seeing her. Martouf was secretly pleased she worried about him, and he thought back to the brief kiss they had shared before he reblended with Lantash. He looked forward to Lantash being himself again, so they could - hopefully - start a relationship with her. If she was still willing. Martouf hoped so.

Lantash had noticed his thoughts, and insisted Samanhta would want them, and that if Jacob, Selmak and Malek had not been there, he would have seduced her. 

Martouf sighed at Lantash's even stronger than usual self-assuredness. Samantha would be here for a couple days, to visit her father, and Martouf hoped she would come to see them again. 

* * *

Malek is visiting with Jacob. 

"So I will be gone for about a week." Jacob says. "Malek will keep an eye on you, and bring you anything you need."

" **What about my freedom?** "

"Sorry, we can't give you that. Not yet. When you start remembering again."

" **I remember just fine - enough that I know who I am and that I should be given more respect and have a large domain. Where are my slaves?** "

"You don't have any." Jacob looks as if he finds this humourous. 

" **You are laughing, human. You will not when I am powerful! I will return and punish those Tok'ra who does not willingly agree to follow me!** "

" **If that happened...you would be a System Lord who wants Tok'ra for subjects? That's hilarious!** " Malek observes.

" **At least you speak! Selmak seems to be afraid to talk and lets her host do it for her. Despicable!** "

Jacob sighs and bows his head, giving Selmak control. " **If your memory was all right, you would know it is a personal preference who is in control most. Some pairs prefer the symbiote in control most, some the host. Usually the calmest or most diplomatic, though I doubt anyone would say Jacob is calmer than me, and certainly not diplomatic...** " She chuckles. " **Anyway, you usually allows Martouf control most of the time, since he is the more diplomatic of you, and that way you avoid too much confrontations.** " 

" **Why would I care if people are too sensitive to hear my rightful demands?** " Lantash looks oddly at her. 

Our guests stay for a little while longer, before leaving us again. 

* * *

~ **The fools forgot a communicator in here!** ~ Lantash observes gleefully, and grabs the device that must have slipped out of Jacobs pocket earlier - he said he was leaving for a short mission, and operatives usually bring one. 

~You should use it to call someone and tell them it's here, so Jacob doesn't leave without it.~

~ **If Selmak is a big enough fool to let her host drop their stuff here and there, she deserves it!** ~

Lantash fiddles with the device and get it open, then starts messing with the innards. I feel him search through my mind for info about the thing, as it is something that was invented by the Tok'ra and he would not know anything about it otherwise. After a few moments, he manages, surprisingly, to put something together which he uses to interrupt the force field. I am impressed he managed that, even with the information from me about what the parts do. I know he has always been intelligent and skilled, but this is beyond impressive, given his amnesia.

~Impressive, Lantash, but I still don't think this is a good idea!~

~ **Thank you, it was easy! And now shut up, I need to escape undetected!** ~

~Lantash - no! You need to stay here! We can't go somewhere else where we will cause problems for the Tok'ra and everyone else!~ I beg him, feeling very worried for what he will do. 

Lantash just snorts, but otherwise ignores me. Silently, he sneaks through the corridors, and I suddenly realise what - or rather who - he is looking for. Samantha!

~You will leave her alone, Lantash!~

~ **Why? You want her as much as I do! Now we will have her!** ~

He finds her room and steps into it. She does not notice until he is almost beside her, and then turns. He puts a hand over her mouth and grab her to him, before she can make any noises. Surprisingly, she does not really struggle much. I suspect she does not want to harm us. 

Lantash manages to drag her through the corridors unseen, and we reach the rings just as another Tok'ra - Tork - turns a corner. 

"Wait! Lantash!" He looks surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in a cell? And what are you doing to Jacob's daughter?" 

" **Shut up!** " Lantash snarls, letting go of Sam with one hand, as he snatches the zat from the other Tok'ra, pushing him aside and hits the controls to the rings. We materialize on the surface before anyone can stop us. 

"Let go of me, Lantash!" Sam struggles in vain. "You don't want to do this! You should stay and let them help you!" 

" **They don't know anything, the fools! You will come with me, and you will become my consort - and my queen as soon as I can find a suitable symbiote for you.** " He smiles at her, as he drags her towards the Stargate.

"A symbiote?" Sam looks shocked. " _No_! Not a Goa'uld! Are you crazy? You're not yourself! You'd never force anyone to be a host!" 

" **I love you. If you don't become a host, I will lose you too soon. That is not acceptable!" Lantash argues. "Now be _quiet_ and stop fighting so we can get away!** "

~She won't want to be a Goa'uld, Lantash! You'd lose her anyway then. The Goa'uld will take control and we will never again talk to Samantha!~

Lantash was quiet for a short while, considering what Martouf said. Behind them the rings activated, so soon others would be after them. Lantash made a quick decision and pushed Sam a short distance away and zatted her once, ignoring Martouf's complaints. He quickly swooped her up and ran for the Stargate, firing at the guards as they jumped up from their hiding places. 

He dialed an address he grabbed from Martouf's mind, then went through just as the guards from down in the tunnels arrived. 

As soon as the Stargate shut down, he dialed a new address and went through. Fortunately, it was a safe planet he had snatched from Martouf's mind.

He had gotten away. 


	6. Preparations

~What now? We're on the run, and we have no where to go! Lantash, we should really go back! Samantha will be angry, and the other Tok'ra will be concern about us.~

~ **Concerned about what we might do...I mean what _I_ might do, not concerned for us!** ~ Lantash snorted. ~ **As for Samantha, she will be ours... _mine_...** ~ He is quiet a moment. ~ **Ours, I shall let you share in her, since I believe she likes you. It will make it easier to control her, and I need my concentration on getting an empire.** ~

~You will let me have control?~ Martouf asks, too surprised to worry about all the other things. 

~ **No...maybe, yes. I will, perhaps let you have control sometimes, when we are just us, and Samantha. I will have control when we mate with her, of course, and if others are present, but I do not believe there will be any harm in letting you have control in private sometimes. I believe it will appease you and make you easier to deal with and I would enjoy less bother from you.** ~ Lantash decides.

Sam wakes up, groggily. She looks at Lantash, a little confused. "Martouf? Um, no, eh, Lantash?" She frowns.

" **Yes. I apologize for shooting you, but it was necessary, as you were not understanding you had to stop fighting me and follow peacefully. No matter, you will enjoy being mine.** "

Sam rolls her eyes. "You're being more than a little presumptive, mister!" 

" **Now shut up human, I need to figure out where to go in order to optimize my chances of getting power quickly.** "

"You must go back to the Tok'ra immediately! They will help you until you are yourself again." Sam insists.

~She's right, Lantash. You're not yourself, so it's dangerous to go anywhere. You have no idea which Goa'uld is most dangerous, and we can do damage to the Tok'ra cause! We must not risk that.~ Martouf pleaded. 

" **Quiet!** " Lantash exclaimed, snarling. " **You're both chattering on incessantly! You both need to shut up so I can think!** "

~Why don't you just suppress me, then, if I am so much bother?~

~ **Perhaps I will if you don't shut up!** ~ Lantash answered annoyed, but he does not do anything. ~ **You have this knowledge I seek. Give it to me.** ~

~No, I will not give you knowledge to harm the Tok'ra! You will have to take it, if you want it!~

~ **You do not want that. It would be unpleasant for you. I believe you would find it distasteful, and I assure you it could be painful as well. Be reasonable and let me have it, without having to take it.** ~ Lantash says, feeling some strange revulsion to forcing Martouf to give up information. 

Martouf is surprised, realising Lantash really do not wish to take any knowledge without asking. He is not being typically Goa'uld at all, even without any of his own memories, and without the changed memories from Egeria. Very strange. ~Well, we used to share everything, and neither of us minded the other taking what they wanted from the others mind. We were fully blended, and it was never distasteful to share, and certainly not painful. You have not had to ask for anything for almost all the 20 years we have been blended. Only in the very beginning was I not ready to share fully, but that was long ago.~ He suddenly gets an idea. ~But since we are not blended, I will give you the information. I know exactly the best place for us to go. We should go to Kh'ilma, to Lord Selvon's court. He is a minor Goa'uld, but he is surely in need of an underling, and he is on his way to get more powerful, and will likely ally with Morrigan soon.~

~ **Excellent! Then this is the right time to go to him, and get a position, before he becomes powerful! You are a very good host!** ~ Lantash sounds pleased. 

Sam had been observing Lantash, while he was quite obviously communicating with Martouf. She hoped they would be more careful if they actually ended up at some Goa'uld court. A Goa'uld court! She was very worried what would happen. Would Lantash give away any of the information he had gotten from Martouf? She could not quite figure him out. He was always a bit mysterious to her, since she had not talked very much to him, but right now he was also not himself, so he was a complete unknown. She hated complete unknowns in her missions, though this was not so much a mission as she was a hostage. She really hoped Martouf could get Lantash to see reason, or that Lantash realised on his own, and that he did not betray the Tok'ra - and did not make her a host to a Goa'uld! 

She was afraid of what would happen, but she did not have time to think further of it, as Lantash suddenly turned to her. "You decided where to go?" 

" **Yes. We are going to Kh'ilma, to Lord Selvon's court. He is a minor Goa'uld, allied with Morrigan, but he is becoming more powerful, so this is an excellent time for me to get a position there.** " Lantash smiles. " **Come, Samantha! We must find valuables and nice clothing, so we can impress him. You shall be my queen, when I become a system lord!** " 

* * *

They had gone to a hiding place where the Tok'ra saved valuables, and picked up what they needed to impress the Goa'uld lord and so Lantash could convince the Goa'uld lord that he was a good choice for a position as underling.

He had bought clothing which looked very good on him, Sam had to admit that. It was more 'Goa'uld' than she felt he would usually go for, but no where near as bad as what Goa'uld usually wore. 

Sam had been given sexy and very attractive clothing, as well as much jewelry. She was not completely comfortable in this, but she could see it fit her well, and she could feel Lantash's eyes on her almost constantly. He obviously enjoyed the sight of her. She felt her cheeks redden, but she actually enjoyed he liked how she looked. 

They walked to the Stargate with slaves with gifts, and Lantash opened the connection to the world Kh'ilma. 

What would they found when they got there? Sam was really apprehensive. 


	7. Safe?

They step out of the wormhole on Kh'ilma, and Lantash confidently steps up to the nearest Jaffa guard. 

~Don't give him your real name!~

~ **Why not? I want to be known by my real name when I become powerful!** ~

~Because you are Tok'ra!~ Martouf urges, but Lantash ignores him. 

" **I am the magnificent Lantash. Take me to your Lord so he will have the opportunity to meet me. Immediately!** " Lantash orderes. 

The Jaffa bows to him. "Of course, my Lord. Immediately."

Lantash motiones to Sam and the slaves, and they all follows, walking to the palace. 

* * *

"Please, my Lord. Come this way. Lord Selvon is ready to meet you." The Jaffa says. 

" **Excellent!** "

They are taken to the throne room, and let in by bowing Jaffa and other slaves, and Lantash walks confidently to the throne, bowing extravagantly before the man on the throne. 

" **My good Lord Selvon, I am Lord Lantash, and I would like to offer my services to you.** " He bows again and looks arrogantly at Selvon, then indicates the slaves. " **These slaves and other trinkets are my gifts for you.** " 

Selvon frowns briefly, then nods. " **Very thoughtful. I am actually in need of an underling right now, so I believe that can be arranged. Unfortunately I have urgent business, but please, be my guest for a small feast tonight, then we can discuss this further.** "

" **Thank you, my Lord.** "

Selvon motions to a Jaffa that stands beside him. " **Have my things taken to my treasury and see to the new slaves. Then arrange for chambers for Lord...Lantash, and his eh...lo'tar?** "

" **Lo'tar and future consort.** " Lantash insists. 

Selvon frowns even more, but nods again. " **See that they get anything Lantash asks for - within reason.** "

During all of this Sam had stared at Selvon. How had this happened? Did he know any of the story? What would he do? Because Selvon was no other than the Tok'ra Korra! Had Martouf suggested they go here, in order to stop Lantash from going to a Goa'uld? Probably, and Lantash had for some reason listened. She wondered how long this plan would work, and was thankful Korra had enough sense to realise he should play along. She had no doubt he would be contacting the Tok'ra now and asking for an explanation - and probably ask for someone to come and pick up Lantash. 

* * *

Sam and Lantash were taken to luxurious chambers and the Jaffa bowed to them and promised to bring them food and drink when Lantash ordered it. 

"So," Sam says, looking around the room. "Where do I stay? I assume this is your place."

" **In my bed.** " Lantash says bluntly. " **When I get the position I deserve and my personal chambers there will be a small room for you for when I do not require your presence - for one reason or another.** "

"In your bed." Sam looks at him, but realises he is not joking. Can she do this? Sleep with him when he is like this? She still loves him, and he is not evil, even if he is behaving strangely and somewhat Goa'uld. He is not suppressing Martouf, so he would be in there experiencing anything too. Sam ponders it, deciding she would rather have them both, and have Lantash be himself - but also that she would not really mind too much sleeping with him even now. She slowly shakes her head at herself. 

* * *

Meanwhile Korra had gone to his most secret hide-out and ensured the door was locked. He then pushed a specific symbol on the wall and a door slid open and he got inside. When the door had closed behind him what before had looked like a closet revelaed itself to be a corridor when another door opened. Korra hurried through the corridor to the hide-out, and then opened another slot in the wall, this time revealing a small storage box, from which he took an encrypted communication device. 

He walked to the simple table and chair in the room, and say the device on the table, then fired it up. After entering the various commands to ensure only legal users had access, he sent the signal that he needed to talk to a Tok'ra contact person and that it was urgent. 

After waiting for maybe 10 minutes, the device beeped in a low tone, and he opens the connection. 

" **The birds fly over the silent desert, looking down. What do they see?** " Korra asks. 

" **They see a lonely wanderer, and she is carrying a parasol against the sun. Why is she there?** " Anise, the Tok'ra at the other end, answers. 

" **Fleeing from the Sun god.** " Korra smiles a little. " **It is a good to hear your voice, Anise.** "

" **Likewise, Korra. Why are you contacting us in this urgent manner?** "

Korra thinks about what to say for a moment. " **Something strange happened today. Lantash showed up, with Major Carter, and some slaves. I did not know what had happened after he was found to be a zatarc, but I am happy he and Martouf seemed physically wel. He did not seem to be a zatarc anymore, though he did behave very strangely, almost as if he really thought he was a Goa'uld - and for him to use his own name!** " Korra shakes his head. 

Anise sighs. " **We had not expected it to be necessary to inform our operatives. Yes, indeed, Martouf and Lantash are physically mostly well, even if Lantash has some injuries which will heal over time, now he again has a host. That is a long story, but he was damaged during the treatment to remove the zatarc programming, and he has lost much of his memories. They will come back, but right now he mostly only remembers the part of his genetic memory that we all have from before Egeria. Now, he is not behaving as Goa'uld as one could expect and he is not suppressing Martouf, just not letting him talk. However, you must make sure he stays with you until we can bring him back.** "

" **This is all distressing, though I am happy my friend is alive and will become himself again. I will make sure he stays here. When can you send someone for him?** "

" **Not soon. We have no operative available that can take such a dangerous mission, and even then it would take weeks, maybe as long as a month.** "

" **I see. Well, I will make sure he is occupied and does not do harm to the cause or himself. What about Major Carter?** "

" **She knows, and he is very unlikely to harm her, as he seems to still have feelings for her, so she should be safe with him. He may insist to take her to his bed, but it is my understanding that she would not mind.** " 

" **Understood. I will contact you again later if necessary, and if I have new information. It should not be hard to make him work on some minor position and not to damage. Korra out.** " He pushes the button to turn off the sending and packs up the device while thinking all of this over and talking to his host about which position it would be best to offer Lantash. 

Something that would keep him occupied, but where he would not get a chance to harm the Tok'ra.


	8. Seduction

It was early evening, when Sam and Martouf/Lantash was fetched for the evenings celebration. Korra - in the persona of Selvon - was celebrating an agreement he had made with another minor System Lord, and had invited all neighboring minor Goa'uld for this, in the hopes of appearing important and powerful. All for the good of the Tok'ra, as Korra needed to get more powerful and important in order to get closer to the rising danger. Some powerful Goa'uld, or other power, no one knew who, but the Tok'ra had noticed the slowly machinations behind the scene, and they wre nervous - could this be a new Supreme System Lord?

Regardless, for now, Korra would impress the minor Goa'ulds, perhaps making them fear him enough to ally with him. If he became a power to be reconed with, he would surely be approached by the secret menace.

He looked somewhat worried in the direction of Lantash. He hoped his fellow Tok'ra did not do anything stupid, like try and sell Tok'ra secrets in exchange for power, while he was clearly not himself. He would have preferred to keep him locked up somewhere, but that would make the Jaffa become suspicious.

Hopefully, Sam would be able to keep him occupied. She seemed to be doing a good job. Korra had to admit she was very beautiful, and very attractive, and the clothing she wore right now did not hide much - and promised more.

Of course, Korra knew of Martouf and Lantash's feelings for Jolinar's former host. He was a good friend of the other Tok'ra, and besides, Martouf and Lantash did not hide their feelings well. Now Lantash did not even seem to try and hide his lust for Sam. Korra wondered if he remembered his love for her as well? If he talked to Martouf? He sighed and shook his head. He could not afford to let himself be preoccupied with them.

* * *

Lantash looks around at the various Goa'uld present. ~ **Seven of them - each less important than the other - at least Selvon is the most powerful. I can understand his need to impress his neighbors, but really, he should just conquer them. I will give him my excellent advice when he hires me. I am sure he will do so.** ~

~Of course, Lantash.~ Martouf sounds tired. Lantash had talked about his plans for power for much of the afternoon, when he had not shared his thoughts on how he would mate with Samantha. And then indulged in daydreams about her. Martouf sighs mentally. Not that the thoughts weren't pleasant, but he was worried Lantash would force Samantha to do something she did not wish to.

~ **Perhaps we should... I mean _I_ should... impress these pathetic nothings! Maybe I should give them the coordinates to a couple Tok'ra bases, and in cooperation we could bring down the heretics and become famous! The major System Lords will thank me! I will become the greatest of them all!** ~

~Or these traitors will kill you when you have given them the information, since you don't have any actual power yourself right now.~ Martouf says hoping Lantash will give up on the idea.

~ **Hm, could be. Perhaps we should wait. Besides, these are really unimportant nobodies. It is better I wait and keep an eye on the Tok'ra - perhaps we should pretend to join them? Then when I am powerful, I can bring them down myself, and get all the honour!** ~

~Sure, great idea!~ Martouf agrees, knowing the Tok'ra would know to keep him locked up until he was himself again.

~ **Of course, first we much gain a position here, and then we will convince Selvon to send us to infiltrate the Tok'ra. We will work from within!** ~ Lantash have now convinced himself this is the way to go.

He also keeps saying 'we' instead of 'I', clearly including Martouf in his planning. Not exactly Goa'uld thinking.

~Then maybe we should take another glass of wine? And perhaps some more of the pie, it is quite good.~

~ **I agree. Very good. Then we will take Samantha back to our chambers and show her our prowess!** ~ Lantash walks over to the table and starts cutting a piece of cake, when Sam hurries to his side and takes over.

As his lo'tar, this was her job, if not another slave handled it. The Goa'uld Lord should not do so himself, when slaves were present, and the others might be suspircious of him if he did it himself.

"Here, my Lord." Sam says, handing him the plate with cake, and a glass of wine.

" **Thank you, Samantha.** " Lantash says.

~Lantash! Careful! She is supposed to be our slave. Don't thank her, or use her name!~

~ **You are correct. Thank you.** ~ Lantash sighs. ~ **I hate that I am so confused still. I wonder what they did to me, since my memories are not yet returned to normal.** ~

~I have offered to share my memories with you. They should explain why this is so, and give you some information about who you are. I have been your host for 20 years. Yes, before you repeat it, we reblended about a week ago, and before that we had been separated for nearly a month, after you had been brainwashed. It was traumatic, and I am thrilled to have you back again. Your memories will return, I am told, in less than a year.~

~ **Yes, you keep saying so... perhaps I shall look at your memories soon. It feels wrong somehow, that I should have to rely on a human's memories, since a symbiotes would normally be so much better. However, if it should be true what you say, and I was brainwashed, then maybe that affected my memories.** ~

~The brainwashing itself did not cause the memory loss - at least only a week or so of memories. It was the treatment of it. Trust me on this. Have I ever lied to you?~ Martouf says, knowing he has mislead Lantash into going here instead of to a Goa'uld, but he feels that is alright, since he has done it to help them all, including Lantash.

~ **Not to my knowledge.** ~ Lantash looks to Samantha, then eats the last piece of his pie, flushing it down with some wine. ~ **Time for more pleasant things!** ~

* * *

Somewhat nervous, Sam walks back into the chambers she was now sharing with Lantash and Martouf. He had sent her to take a bath, and given her some 'nightwear', which she had put on. She was not sure it qualified as clothing, even, since it did not cover much. The top covered her breasts, mostly, but left her midriff bare, and the bottom hung so low she had been afraid it would fall off. It was a knee-length skirt, but made of several thin strips of material, meaning that when she moved large swats of skin was visible. The material of both top and bottom was a soft silk, in a deep blue colour which was actually very beautiful.

Lantash had already bathed, and was waiting for her to come out. He wore a thin white linen shirt, and a pair of dark blue trousers, of what looked like the same soft silk Sam's clothes were made of. He was currently sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard.

He empties a glass of some kind of sparkling wine, and puts the glass down on the night table beside the bed. Another glass was beside it, and he pours wine into them both. " **You look beautiful, Samantha. Come, share a glass of this sparkling fruit wine with me, before we enjoy the pleasure in each others arms.** "

Sam smiles, "Thanks, Lantash." She takes the glass he holds out to her and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Lantash sighs and moves to sit beside her, since she clearly didn't seem to intend to crawl up and sit beside him. " **You must not fear me, Samantha.** " He caressed her cheek gently. " **I promise to give you much pleasure.** " He kisses her and then takes a drink from his glass. " **I desire you, and so does Martouf. I also believe you find us quite attractive, is that not the case?** "

"You know it is." Sam rolls her eyes. "And normally I would not mind sleeping with you. It's just...I'm not sure it's a good idea right now. Since you're not yourself, I mean. Also, I don't even know how Martouf feel about all this. You say you are not suppressing him, but you're also not letting him have control. I realise you can't when we're a place like this and others are present, but you also didn't in the tunnels. And right now it's just the three of us!"

" **I assure you, Samantha, Martouf will enjoy this as much as the two of us. Of course I will let him experience it, he is a good host. It is not safe for him to have control, but I do not suppress him.** " Lantash tells her, deciding it is not dangerous to let her know, and may even be an advantage. " **If it matters so much to you, then let him speak for himself!** "

To Sam's surprise, Lantash bows his head, as he had seen the other Tok'ra do when changing control. ~ **Talk to her, then!** ~

Martouf is surprised, but takes control, and looks at Sam, smiling somewhat awkwardly. "Hello, Samantha."

"Martouf?"

"Yes, it truly is me. I realise I can't prove that, but it is." He sighes. "I'm sorry about all this. Lantash is telling the truth though, when he says he isn't suppressing me or treating me badly. He really isn't doing that, and he is talking with me. He just isn't fond of giving over control." Martouf smiles wryly. "Of course, since we're in effect undercover pretending..." He rolled his eyes, "to be a Goa'uld right now, he would usually have control."

Sam nods. "I'm happy to hear you're doing okay."

"Samantha - I apologize for getting you into this situation..." Martouf puts a hand on hers. "I would never force you to do anything you wouldn't want to, and I can't believe Lantash would either. I am sure he'll regret it, if he makes you our...sex slave."

Sam shakes her head. "It's all right, I guess..." She blushes a little. "I know he's not himself, and I do find you guys very attractive. You know I love you. Both of you, so this is not going to be bad. Might even be nice, if Lantash is as skilled as he boasts. It's been years since I had a lover, and he wasn't worth much, so..." She shrugs.

"Lantash wants control back." Martouf leans in and gives her a quick kiss. "I love you, and I know Lantash does too - I suspect he does even know, even if he won't admit it." He bows his head and gives Lantash back control.

~ **Why would I love a human?** ~ Lantash snorted at Martouf. " **My host is insolent. It is good he is such an intelligent host, that I do not wish to punish him...besides, I am merciful.** " Lantash says, taking another drink from his glass. " **Drink your wine. It is good.** "

Sam nods, taking a long drink from her glass. She is relieved Martouf is all right.

Lantash pours more wine into her glass, when she has drunk what is in it, and Sam drinks it, feeling strangely warm and already a little intoxicated. "This is pretty strong stuff!"

" **Do you like it?** " Lantash asks, smiling.

"Very much!" She smiles widely, taking another long drink. "But not as much as I like you!" She giggles, and feels a stab of lust as she looks at Lantash. She empties the glass. "Wow, what is in this stuff!"

" **A fairly strong aphrodisiac, which I am fortunately able to filter out.** " He frowns, suddenly sensing his own reaction. " _ **Mostly.**_ "

Sam moans low as she feels the drug working on her, then puts the glass aside and turns to Lantash, putting a hand on his thigh. "I am not sure 'fairly' strong is the right description! I can't remember ever feeling this horny!" She leaned in to capture Lantash's lips in a passionate kiss, and smiling, he embraces her.


	9. Love and Realizations

They continues kissing, and Lantash begins pulling at Sam's clothing. The top comes off easily and he throws it aside, leaning in to lick and kiss at her breasts. He fills his hands with them, kneeding them with a lustful expression. " **My beautiful Samantha.** " 

Sam closes her eyes and makes a small sound as his hot kisses trails down to her breasts, and he laves his tongue over them, one at a time. She caresses him everywhere she can reach, paying special attention to the spot on his neck she knows from Jolinar's memories will be the most pleasurable for him. Her other hand she use to stimulate his shaft, massaging it through the thin material of his soft pants. She feels is swell even more under her ministrations, and she feels a pang of lust and desire, needing to feel him inside her as soon as possible. "Lantash..." She moans. 

Lantash groans deeply and runs his hands down her stomach, grabbing hold of the flimsy skirt she is wearing and tearing it off her. She is not wearing any underwear, not having been given any, since it was considered unneccesary. She is naked before him, and his eyes roves hungrily over her. 

Too aroused to be shy at her nakedness, when he is still clothed, Sam pushes his shirt up, wanting to feel his naked skin under her hands. Lantash helps her, tearing his shirt off, uncaring that the buttons fly as he does so. 

Sam runs her hands over his chest, enjoying the smooth feeling of soft skin, and the strong muscles underneath. He is almost hairless on the chest, and she wonders if it is natural or if Lantash controls it. Regardless, she finds it sexy, and kissed him, licks his nipples, kisses down over his stomach. 

The pants are in the way, and she pushes them down as far as they will go, with Lantash sitting. He rises and pulls them off completely, and Sam pulls him to her, intent on showing him her skills. 

She takes him in her mouth, sucking gently, then a little harder as she slides up and down a few times. She twirls her tongue around the tip, then slide down over him, using her hands to caress the part of his shaft outside her mouth. 

" **Oh, gods...Samantha...s...so t...talented...** " Lantash moans, grabbing her head and barely stops himself from pushing deeper than she can take him. 

She continues pleasuring him for several more minutes, then Lantash, prodded by Martouf, makes the decision he does not want to come like this. Not this time at least. He wants to make sure she enjoys this, not caring it is not 'Goa'uld' to want that. Frankly, right now he does not care about being Goa'uld, or powerful, or anything else but making love to Samantha. 

He pushes her down on the bed and spreads her pussy lips with his fingers. He licks gently at her pleasure button, then suck on it. Pushing one then two fingers inside her, he speeds up his licking at the same time, faster, harder. Sam moans and gyrates her hips. "Lantash...oh, yes...please...harder..."

Suddenly Sam cries out and comes, and Lantash quickly lies down over her, thrusting into her hard, and starts pumping fast, not giving her time to recover from her orgasm. Sam squeals softly and thrusts against him, enjoying the sensations as he fills her completely. 

Completely focused on riding Samantha, Lantash is barely aware of Martouf, urging him on, as desperate for release as Lantash. Samantha is so wet, tight, and soft all at the same time, and the pleasure is almost unbearable. The soft sounds she makes, her movement under them as she again is close to coming. 

Unable to control himself, Lantash cries out and rams himself into her, groaning deeply as he empties himself into Sam. She makes a soft moan and suddenly comes again, her pussy contracting around his cock, making them both gasp. 

* * *

Lantash is snuggling up against Sam, holding her to him and burying his nose in her hair. It smells wonderful, and he feels very devoted to her. He sighs softly and kiss her neck. 

~ **I admit it, you were correct, Martouf. I do love her. I do not care that she is 'just' a human. I love her.** ~ He admits, almost puzzled. 

~I am glad you have realised it, and that Samantha does not seem to mind what we did. I do not believe the aphrodisiac would have been needed, though.~

~ **Perhaps, though I fear I would have lost my control and taken her, before she was ready, had she not been as aroused as she was. I would not have wanted this to be less than wonderful for her.** ~ Lantash caresses Sam gently, not wanting to wake her up, but also unable not to touch her. His heart beats faster from just thinking of her, and looking at her and touching her fills him with a feeling deeper than anything he can imagine feeling. 

"Mmm, Lantash, that's nice." Sam mumbled softly, almost half-asleep. "You know, you hadn't needed to drug me - I would have happily slept with you anyway. You are a wonderful lover."

" **Thank you, Samantha.** " Lantash says, sounding surprised. " **I am happy you are satisfied. Then you are not angry at me?** "

"No, silly. Not at all - I'd love to make love to you again soon, but I think I need to sleep for a little while first."

" **Of course, my Samantha. I will look forward to mating... making love...to you again.** " Lantash kisses her neck, then snuggles against her again, closing his eyes and trying to sleep a little while she does. He just need to control his body's reactions first. 

~Maybe you should look at my memories, then, to see other things I am right in?~ Martouf suggests. ~Now when you have admitted I was right that you can feel for a human? Maybe I am right in other things? Maybe that you're Tok'ra, and not Goa'uld?~

Lantash is quiet for a moment, thinking. He is taken aback at his host's insolence at first, but then he realises that he is right - and that he does not  _mind_ that he is right. Or that he is insolent sometimes. He finds he likes it. Shaking his head at himself, he answers. ~ **I think you are correct. I will look at your memories now, if you do not mind, and then we will sleep a little - before mating with our Samantha again. How does that sound?** ~

~That sounds very good.~ Martouf 'smiles'. 


	10. Morrigan

Sam was snuggling up to them, almost asleep after they had made love.

While Sam, and soon also Martouf, slept, Lantash spent a long time looking at Martouf's memories, and then thinking about what he had seen.

It was almost morning when he speaks again. 

~ **You were correct. I am Tok'ra. I do not remember it. Not quite, though I believe I am starting to remember a little. I have behaved horribly. I will not hold it against you if you want me to leave, as soon as I can do so without killing you.** ~

~Lantash - dear one - I would never want you to leave.~ Martouf says, sounding relieved. ~You are my best and closest friend. Did you not also see that in my memories? See how much I love you?~

~ **Yes, yes I did. I just cannot understand that you still love me, after how I have behaved. How Goa'uld, I became.** ~ He spits the last word, even mentally. 

~Actually, you didn't become very Goa'uld. You have talked to me the whole time, and you have never punsihed me. Not once. You didn't kill any of the Tok'ra when we fled, and you made sure Samantha enjoyed our mating with her. None of those things are Goa'uld, but they are very much you.~

~ **I also didn't let you have control.** ~

~You didn't surpress me, I have felt everything, every pleasure from our mating...and you did give me control, twice. Lantash - do not be so hard on yourself. I think you should be pleased that you did not behave more Goa'uld than you did. That even without your Tok'ra memories - own and from Egeria - you still was very close to being a Tok'ra, and that you most likely would have turned fully Tok'ra in a very short time. Actually, by agreeing with me and chosing to look at my memories, you took that step. So do not think I want you to leave. Ever. I would rather die than have you leave me. Looking at my memories, you know that to be true.~

~ **Yes, I do. You are the best host any symbiote can have.** ~ He hugged Martouf. " **My beloved host, I am so sorry I forgot that."** Then he looked at Sam. ~ **She is very beautiful, and I love her very much.** ~

~As you know, I feel as you do.~

~ **You were not in control at all when we mated with her. I think you should take control now, and show her how much you love her.** ~

~We are undercover as Goa'uld.~

~ **At the court of a Tok'ra. Korra is an old friend of ours. I do not believe we are in much danger, no servants will enter without permission.** ~

~I guess you're right.~ Martouf 'laughs'. 

Lantash gives Martouf control, and he bows down to kiss and caress Sam. She slowly wakes up, smiling. 

"Lantash? You were wonderful tonight!"

"Oh, I agree. He always is. Though, I hope you will accept my poor company this morning?" Martouf grins. 

"Martouf? Is Lantash awake?" Sam looks at him in surprise. 

"Yes, we have...talked. Things are somewhat closer to normal now, though he still needs to get his memory back. However, for now I think I will focus my concentration on you - and how I can best pleasure you." He smirks and gives her a warm, loving kiss. 

It is a long time before any of the three thinks of anything else. 

* * *

~ **We should talk to Korra and tell him I no longer think I am a Goa'uld. It will put his mind at ease.** ~

~Yes, I agree.~ Martouf says. 

Martouf, Lantash, and Sam goes to talk to the other Tok'ra, and make it clear they needs to talk in private.

" **Okay, Lord Lantash...what is it you want to say?** " Korra asks when they are alone. 

" **I have talked to Martouf for some time tonight, and looked at his memories as he have been saying for a while that I should.** " Lantash looks apologetic. " **I kept putting it off, I don't know why, but now I did, and I see that he is correct, and that I am Tok'ra. I know what happened, and I still haven't gotten my memories back, though this has triggered some of them, and I know at least have a vauge recollection of some events, more than what I learned from Martouf. I know, for instance, that you are a good friend, Korra, and I apologize for not remembering it earlier.** "

Korra smiles at him, looking relieved. " **Lantash - and Martouf - I am very happy you are starting to remember, and that you are aware you are Tok'ra now.** "

" **I should probably return to the Tok'ra tunnels soon, so they can, ah, keep an eye on me.** "

" **Yes, though right now is not a safe time. I will be getting an important visitor, the Goa'uld Morrigan is coming. She is very suspicious and dangerous, and her Jaffa already arrived surprisingly this morning, so you cannot go to the chaapa'ai without being suspected. You need to wait until she has left.** "

"We'd better stay in Lantash's chambers then, don't you think?" Sam says. 

**"I agree. It would be safer, however, Morrigan is sure to hear you have a new underling, or if you don't tell her, your Jaffa will wonder. I will need to make an appearance.** " Lantash says. 

" **Correct, you have to. It should not be a problem. She has never met you.** "

" **No, Martouf is assuring me of the same. All right, what role do you wish me to play?** " 

" **Hm...perhaps you can be in charge of my mines and other production. Would that be okay?** "

" **That would be just fine.** "

" **Good. Then you're now my overseer of mines and production. I will have all material pertinent to it sent to your chamber. You had better look through it, so you can answer if Morrigan asks about it. She will be sure to be interested in it, as she gets 50% of all that is produced.** " 

* * *

Lantash and Martouf quickly looks over the information. Fortunately, they are both quick studies, and learns what they need to convince Morrigan they are indeed the overseers of production. There is even time for a short visit to the mines, before the official reception of Morrigan. 

When Morrigan arrives, Korra receives her in his throne room, sitting in his throne. Lantash stands beside him, as his underling, and Sam stands off to one side, as Lantash's lo'tar. Korra's lo'tar is standing on the other side of the throne.

Since Morrigan is Korra's superior, she does not bow to him, and he raises as she arrives. He steps to the side, and Lantash steps further to the side, then both bow as Morrigan strides up to the throne and sits down. 

" **Welcome, Lord Morrigan. I am honoured by your presence.** " Korra says.

" **Of course you are. Who is that?** " She looks at Lantash.

" **He is my new overseer of production, ah, Lantash is his name.** " Korra says, unhappy to have to use his real name, but he has little choice as any servants will know it. " **He is going to make sure we get as much as possible from mines and such, since I have regrettably not had the time to dedicate to that.** "

" **I see. I hope he will do a better job than you have. Come here, Lantash.** " 

Lantash walks over to her, and bows deeply. " **Yes, my Lord.** " 

" **Tell me, how much was produced this year, and how much do you expect will be produced his year?** "

Lantash quickly collected his thoughts, and Martouf helped him remembering all the many many numbers. " **Selvon's entire domain produced 5 million tonnes of grain, 10000 cattle, 50000 chicken, 8500 stocks of good timber, 9000 tonnes of iron, 50 tonnes of gold, 99 tonnes on trinnium, and 500 tonnes of naquadah. I fear it may take more than a year to increase production of most, though I expect it will be possible to increase iron production by almost 1000 tonnes, gold by maybe 10%, and trinnium and naquadah each by 15%.** "

Morrigan nodded, looking pleased. " **That sounds acceptable. See to it that it happens, or it will not be worth the price to keep you here.** "

" **Of course, my Lord. I will fail neither Selvon or you.** " He bowed again.


	11. Touring the planets in Korra's domain

" **Lantash, I am sorry, but Morrigan insists you and I accompany her on a tour of my planets. She wishes to see the palaces, and to be treated to celebrations in each of them. She wishes to be worshipped, and I will arrange for that, of course. It is typical. However, it means you cannot leave until after we have taken this tour, which may take as long as a month.** " Korra says.

Lantash nods. " **I understand. May Samantha join us?** "

" **Of course. She is your lo'tar, as well as your, well, you know what. Morrigan understands that you wish her with you. She has several men and women to see to her pleasure.** "

" **Is there anything I should prepare?** "

" **Make sure you are completely up to date on all the data for the mines and other production. She will wish to be updated on that.** "

Lantash nods again. " **I'll take care of that.** " He leaves the room.

* * *

Sam yawns secretly where she stands a couple steps behind Lantash. This is the fifth week of the tour, and this planet, like all the others, are throwing a grand party for the Goa'uld. Morrigan seems happy and able to take endless amounts of worship. Sam thinks that Korra and Lantash must be bored to tears, but they are making a good job of hiding it.

Right now another bunch of slaves are performing for them, showing off their local dance and music, with some acrobatics. They are skilled, but this has been going on for seven hours just today, alternating with food, drink, and performances. Sam has to remain here, ready for anything Lantash wants.

She is feeling tired, has been for a little while. She takes a step backwards and leans against the wall, hoping no one will notice. Another wave of dizziness flows over her, and she hopes she is not coming down with something. Some of the native food has been yucky - or different, is probably the nice word. Daniel would see it as an interesting cultural experience. Sam smiles at the thought.

Only one more planet to go after this one. Sam hopes they are not staying as long this time as they have on the other planets.

She looks up and straightens as the acrobats bow and step back, for the next course to be served. The doors open and slaves start bringing in plate after plate of food. Sam steps forward to help Lantash, as is her duty as a lo'tar. She accepts the plate from the servant, and look at the food. For once it looks fairly good, but still, when the smell hits her nose, she feels nauseous. She shakes her head. She is definitely coming down with something, or maybe she is just tired.

"Would you like something to eat, my Lord?" Sam asks Lantash.

He turns and looks at the food, with an expression of unhappiness. Sam can't blame him, this is the tenth course during the seven hours, and all the servings have been big. It doesn't matter how much a symbiote can tweak the metabolism temporarily. He and Martouf has got to feel very full.

Lantash throw a look at Korra, who nods almost imperceptibly. Lantash sighs and takes the plate, giving Sam a sweet smile when no one looks.

Sam takes the pitcher and pours more sparkling wine for Lantash, and he nods, unable to say thanks or he will risk Morrigan's suspicion. Goa'uld does not thank servants, even their lo'tars.

* * *

Four days later, they have finally arrived on the last planet in the tour. After this, Morrigan should go home, and she and Martouf/Lantash will be able to sneak off - or Korra will pretend to send Lantash somewhere where they can easily escape.

She just have to survive another week or so of Morrigan prancing around and people bowing to her and the Tok'ra pretending to be Goa'uld.

Sam is still feeling under the weather, but she hasn't talked to Lantash and Martouf. Not when Lantash is not quite himself. She has begun to suspect it's something else that causes her nausea, and not an illness, and if she is correct, she doesn't want Lantash to know until she is sure he is completely not Goa'uld.

They arrived on Morrigan's ship, instead of going through the Stargate, and the big mothership landed on the landing platform earlier that day.

This planet had some history of rebellion, so Morrigan wanted to impress and scare them off such thoughts. She expected they would be so impressed by her power and awesomeness that they would just subjugate themselves and work hard, worshipping her.

Sam suspected that was not the case, and later that day she was proven dangerously correct.

 


	12. Going Home

It happened during the welcoming ceremony in the largest city. Morrigan was standing in the middle of the big platform, which was heavily decorated with flowers. She was looking especially arrogant, but also very beautiful, Sam had to admit.

Korra stood to one side, and Lantash to the other, and Sam a few steps behind him, just as Korra and Morrigan had their lo'tars near them.

All of a sudden, there was commotion and a group of humans rushed the Jaffa standing around the platform protecting their masters. There was a lot of fighting, and the humans somehow got their hands on staffweapons.

Meanwhile, Morrigan and her lo'tar is protected by a group of Jaffa standing nearby, and her hand devices forcefield is on also. As is their duty, Korra and Lantash flanks her as she hurries down from the platform.

Just as she is down to safety, errant shots from the staff weapons flies around the air, before the Jaffa gets the humans under control and kills or incapacitates them.

Lantash cries out as he is hit by a couple shots, and fell to the ground. Sam kneels at his side, desperately afraid. He is unconscious, and badly wounded.

Sam looks to Korra who looked back at her, a grieving expression on his face. It is clear to Sam that a hand device would not be enough to save him.

Morrigan turns around and looked at them, now when all was safe. " **Why don't he just take his lo'tar? Oh, well, I guess he prefers a male host.** " She looks around for one, then shrugs, seeing none that seems worthy for a Goa'uld. " **Well, he can use my sarcophagus, he was after all protecting me, and he is a competent administrator. You, Jaffa, take him to my sarcophagus and heal him. Kree!** "

The Jaffa bows and quickly pics up Lantash/Martouf and disappears with him to Morrigans's mothership.

* * *

Some hours later, Lantash walks into the chambers he has been assigned in the palace Korra has on this world, to find Sam waiting, very nervous.

She looks at him, unsure if he is more or less himself, more or less Goa'uld. Yes, the sarcophagus should not change someone this quickly, nor should it do so when you really need to use it, but she is still worried. Mostly because Lantash was already confused still, from the damage from when he was a zatarc. He had started to become himself, and was almost Tok'ra, but how did the sarcophagus affect him at a time like this?

Lantash closes the door, and sighs when he sees Sam's worried expression. " **Samantha, do not worry. Martouf and I are completely healed - even the damage that prevented me from accessing my full genetic memory, and my own memory, has been healed. I am completely myself again.** "

Sam smiles. She is very relieved and hurries to him, embracing him tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am about that!"

Lantash gives Martouf control.

"I can only agree. Having Lantash back to being himself again completely is a dream come true." He looks at least as happy as Sam.

They sit together and snuggle for a little while, before Sam thinks of something. "Uh, Martouf, Lantash... I've been feeling, um, a bit unwell recently. Could you take the healing device and scan me?"

Martouf nods. "Of course, Samantha." He looks concerned. "You should have told us quicker, and perhaps we could have helped you.

He starts scanning her.

* * *

Martouf scans her one more time, wanting to be sure. He then looks up at her. "Samantha... ah, it would seem... this is my fault." He blushes, and Lantash suddenly takes control.

" **Or rather my fault, since I could have stopped it from happening. Samantha, I apologize, but we have impregnated you.** " He looked very guilty.

"Lantash, ah, I suspected, but... I wasn't sure. I didn't want to talk to you about it while, um..."

" **While I was even slightly Goa'uld. It was probably a wise precaution, though I can assure you that even then I would not have wished to harm our child, regardless of how Goa'uld looks at such. Samantha, how do you feel about this? I cannot deny that both Martouf and I would be very pleased to have a child with you, but it is your choice as well. If you do not want it, I can take care of it swiftly with the healing device.** " Lantash looks as if he very much does not want to do that.

"I can't say I had considered having a child right now, with my career and everything, but... I also like the idea of having a kid with you two." Sam smiles.

" **I promise you, we will do our very best to be there for the both of you, and we would be honoured if you would allow us to help in raising the child.** "

"I would be very happy!" Sam smiles wider, then suddenly looks concerned. "But what will the other Tok'ra say?"

" **I will not lie to you, there will be those who will be very unhappy about this. It is likely the child will have my genetic memory, and because of that the child could be considered a threat to the Tok'ra. However, if it works the same in humans as in symbiotes, he or she would not be able to access most of their genetic memory until they are early teens at least. So the secrets would not be completely current. Also, we will protect the child, and keep it away from the hands of the Goa'uld. Make sure they do not know of it. Samantha, we will prevail. The Tok'ra are not like the Goa'uld, there are no laws against such children, and no one will harm it.** "

Lantash kissed Sam and smiled happily at her. She relaxed in his arms and felt much better than she had in a long time.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Morrigan had finally left, seemingly very pleased. Korra was much relieved, since that would make his position undercover very much safer and more secure. The Tok'ra would have an operative here for some time to come.

" **Thank you, Lantash - and Martouf and Samantha, much of this was due to you being so diligent in getting the information and figuring out how best to use the resources for the various planets. Morrigan will be pleased. Lantash, are you sure you don't want to stay here as my underling?** " Korra says.

" **Oh, very sure!** " Lantash answers. " **We all very much look forward to going home.** "

Korra nods. " **I thought you would say that. I have contacted the Tok'ra and told them you are returning - and that you are yourself again, Lantash. I have arranged for an excuse to send you to an uninteresting planet in my domain which does have resources and a Stargate. You will go there to look for them, and can get away without anyone noticing.** "

" **Thank you, Korra. You are a good friend. We all look forward to seeing you again.** "

* * *

"Are you ready to go home?" Martouf asks, holding out his hand to Samantha.

"Yes." Sam smiles at him, feeling a little nervous at what will happen.

Martouf kiss her, and then gives Lantash control. He kisses her as well.

" **Samantha, all will go well. Do not worry.** " Lantashh promised.

"I believe you." Sam says, suddenly feeling better. Yes, she does believe that all will go well.

She has her Martouf and Lantash back, together, and themselves. She is carrying their child, and they have escaped from the Goa'uld.

They have just opened the wormhole from the planet Korra sent them to, and after going to a stopover world, they enter to go to the Tok'ra base world Martouf/Lantash is stationed at.

Stepping out on the Tok'ra planet, holding Martouf/Lantash's hand, Sam feels confident of her future. Despite everything, it looks much brighter than it has in a very long time.

 


End file.
